


Glasses

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [74]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chronic Pain, Cute, Dark is an Overworking Idiot, Domestic Fluff, Glasses, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation, Wil is Upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's no secret Dark takes his work far too seriously and, as a result, tends to overwork himself and ignore his basic needs. A pissed-off Wilford barges into his office one night to get his ass inbed, and he finds something...unexpected





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> *W A R N I N G*
> 
> This one does contain very slight, very vague reference to Silver's self-harm, but it's just in the opening paragraph and again, very vague. I don't believe it's prevalent enough to tag, but still, I don't want to accidentally cause harm by not giving a warning

Dark was tired.

His and Wil’s wedding was just under _three weeks away_. He was losing his Goddamn mind. Between the influx of paperwork from _God_ knows where (someone probably killed someone) and all the wedding planning, he had no downtime anymore. Wil tried to help, he really did, but he wasn’t exactly the _best_ at, well, _any_ of the things Dark did. It was Dark’s job to keep the manor running. To keep everyone _safe_. The combination of his normal workload, working out all the details for the wedding, and how his twin souls hadn’t stopped _screaming_ since he saw Silver lying in the hospital bed in Dr. Iplier’s office…How was he supposed to keep his family safe from others when he couldn’t even protect them from themselves?

So yes. Dark was tired.

It was late. He was still slaving away in his office. The moon had long-since risen above the view from his window. And still he worked, even though his bones were aching and his dislocated and shattered shoulders were beginning to throb.

At least, until the doors burst open.

There was a bit of a delay before Dark raised his head, his reaction time shot to Hell with exhaustion. He smiled a little when he saw Wil in the doorway, dressed in his pajamas and his hair sticking up in every direction, no doubt having been used recently as a nest for Bubblegum. Wil opened his mouth to say something – probably a rant about how late it was if his expression was anything to go by – but then his face softened, his cheeks gradually turning pink. “You’re…wearing glasses.”

“Hmm…?” Dark blinked once before comprehension set in, and he he shook his head rapidly, sitting up straighter (despite his body’s _immense_ protest) and pushing said glasses further up his nose. They were the same ones Eric and Reynolds wore, those dorky circular frames that made Dark look somehow younger _and_ older at the same time. “Yes well…My vision started going blurry around…” His brow furrowed. “…What time is it?”

Wil snorted, stepping further into his office. “You’re _exhausted_ , Dark. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. The weight of the world does not rest on your shoulders solely. A normal human would’ve recognized their stupidity and gone to bed _ages_ ago when their vision started going fuzzy.”

Dark’s lips upturned in a sleepy smirk. “I am neither normal nor human.”

Wil snorted again, leaning over Dark’s desk in order to tap him on the nose, his chin propped up on his fist. “As pissed as I am over your blatant refusal to take care of yourself…you look cute.”

Dark’s eyes slipped shut, humming softly and definitely _not_ beginning to nod off at his desk. “…Okay…”

He smiled when he heard Wil laugh, but then he made a small noise of protest when he felt Wil lift him into his arms. “Come on. You’re going to bed, and you’re going to _stay_ there until I deem you fit to leave.”

Dark whined, leaning toward his desk with the one arm that wasn’t pinned between his body and Wil’s reaching out half-heartedly, decidedly ignore the ache it caused in his shoulder. “But Wil…”

“Nope, that can wait till tomorrow.” He pressed a kiss to Dark’s forehead, lingering there and humming against his skin. “You should wear those glasses more often.”

Dark sighed, finally relenting and curling into his fiancé’s chest. “Whatever.” He yawned. “G’night, Wil. Love you.”

He fell asleep to the sensation of Wil’s chest vibrating with laughter and his lips in his hair. “I love you, too, Dark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cute and pure and precious and _God_ I love my bois I can't wait for the wedding! Anyway, Sunday is another dorky cute Dark story because I couldn't help myself, and that one is longer I promise! It involves Disney, and to those of you who follow the Ego Characterizations that might tip you off as to what it's about! Anyway, see you guys then!
> 
> (Oh, and make sure you check out the third part of the Fantasy AU I posted yesterday!)
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
